


Miracle

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Greek and Roman Mythology, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (más o menos), Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Genderswap, Identity Issues, M/M, Magical Girls, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Smut, Soulmates, agrego tags que me olvidé, asi q los villanos son distintos, de todas formas no necesitan haber visto sailor moon, denme una oportunidad, en lo q esta inspirado el fic, es un sailor moon au inspirado en la primera temporada, harry y louis son novios en el closet, las etiquetas son un desastre y no dicen nada probablemente pero, liam se enamora por segunda vez de la misma persona que no es su novia, nada - Freeform, o saber de que se trata para leer, para agregar algo de mitologia griega, pero algunas cosas las cambie, porqeu soy una nerd, porque es precisamente el comienzo de la historia, se aman mucho pero las cosas no están perfectas tampoco, si les gsuta leer soulmates au angsutiantes esta va a ser su historia lo juro, y más adelante, y niall es el único que sabe guardar los secretos aunque odia profundamente tener que hacerlo, zayn dejo one direction y no lo vieron desde entonces
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><br/>El último año había sido para One Direction un completo desastre: las ventas no iban bien, estaban cansados, y la partida de Zayn los había dejado a todos un poco confundidos -por no decir asustados. Por eso esperaban con ansias el receso, para pasar tiempo con sus familias, dormir hasta tarde, salir de fiesta y "reagrupar las tropas" antes de un último tour de despedida. <p>Pero el destino demostrará que su encuentro cinco años atrás no fue un accidente, y Louis, Zayn, Niall, Liam y Harry deberán unirse una vez más, esta vez para enfrentar a unas misteriosas criaturas y salvar a una princesa que ninguno de ellos tiene realmente idea de quién es o dónde está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acto 1: Sailor Moon

♦

Hay lugares tan ocultos que ni el sol, la luna, o las estrellas alumbran. Apenas el pegajoso resplandor violáceo de la venganza que brota del cuerpo de una solitaria mujer. Sus cabellos son tan oscuros que se pierden con las sombras. Abre la boca: _Alecto_ —llama. Ni los pasos hacen ruidos, pero una asquerosa criatura se acerca hasta que el pálido y moribundo resplandor le ilumina el rostro.

—Llamó, mi ama —pronuncia temerosa y agacha la mirada.

—Te he tenido demasiada piedad —explica, y aunque no grita ni la mira, el enojo es obvio en su voz—, han pasado cientos de lunas humanas y todavía no los has encontrado.

—Lo siento, mi ama —Se reverencia aún más, casi tocando el suelo con la nariz. Tiene serpientes en lugar de cabello y estas silban aterrorizadas—, le juro que he buscado incansablemente, pero los humanos…

—No me interesan tus excusas, Alecto. Te he confiado algo muy preciado, muy poderoso, y no me has dado nada a cambio.

En el fondo de la oscuridad, se oyen risillas burlonas, como zumbido de moscas. El monstruo no responde, porque no está en posición para hacerlo: el resplandor violeta alumbra el metal de una tijera, que la mujer de cabellos negros sostiene en sus manos. A pesar de eso, frunce el ceño y la ira oculta el miedo, por un segundo.

—Hay una nueva luna llena en la tierra esta noche —dice con la voz implacablemente fría—, si no me traes al menos uno de ellos antes de que salga el sol, voy a tener que prescindir de tu ayuda. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, mi ama —susurra el monstruo y sin levantar la mirada ni girarse, da pasos atrás hasta volver a perderse en las sombras. Cuando desaparece hacia la tierra, todavía puede oír en zumbido de esas odiosas moscas.

♦

○

**ACTO 1: SAILOR MOON**

Louis amaba las noches de Londres. No todas las noches, por supuesto. Las noches como esas: claras, frescas, silenciosas. El suelo cementado de la vereda brillaba, humedecido todavía por la lluvia de esa tarde, y el viento frio hacía temblar las copas de los árboles, soltando una que otra hoja. Caían pesadas sobre los charcos, nada poético en eso. Plaf, un golpe en seco y el salpicón invisible. Aun así había algo de ese evento tan nimio que parecía intrínsecamente fundamental, algo que detuvo a Louis en seco frente a un charco y lo obligó a quedarse esperando varios segundos a que se repita.

Estaba bastante fumado.

Había salido esa noche con un grupo de amigos de Doncaster que estaban en Londres. Stan entre ellos. Fue lindo: sentirse en contacto con sus raíces, hacer de cuenta por unas horas que no estaba acostumbrado a beber champagne caro, o a viajar en primera clase. Louis era un buen tipo, no le gustaba eso de tratar distinto a la gente porque no fueran famosos, o sacar la chapa de cantante de pop con disco platino para conseguir cosas. Sentía vergüenza ajena cuando veía a alguien comportarse así. Él nuncautilizaría la tarjeta de soy-más-exitoso-que-tú para ganar una discusión — _Okay_ , quizá lo había hecho alguna vez, ¡pero no estaba orgulloso! Y había estado justificado.

La cuestión es que después de beber cerveza hasta  que le doliera la panza, y convidarle a sus colegas un poco de marihuana de buena cosecha (la que te hace ver chispazos de colores y olvidarte de para qué sirve el suelo), había empezado a sentir que esa no era realmente su vida. Y no es que extrañara el champagne y las fiestas de gente famosa (definitivamente no extrañaba esas), pero extrañaba a Harry, y extrañaba ver los mismos realities baratos que veían antes de que todo explotara, aunque ahora fuera en su televisor de quinllicientas pulgadas. Así que inventó una entrevista al día siguiente, y emprendió camino a casa.

Eran las dos de la mañana de un sábado de su tan ansiado receso, y Louis ya extrañaba estar en casa con sus pantuflas y su novio. Harry tenía razón, no necesitaban casarse, ya se comportaban como un matrimonio.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo, y lo distrajo de la interesante tarea de esperar que otra hoja cayera.

“ _Estaré en casa en un rato, acabamos de cambiar de bar y me siento como un imbécil yéndome. ¿me esperas despierto? :))”._ Era Harry, respondiendo al mensaje que le había mandado hace un rato cuando se despidió de sus amigos. Sonreía como un idiota, mientras contestó: “ _Por supuesto :D Veremos una película xx”_

            Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se desperezó. Por aquella calle casi desierta, apenas si pasaba un auto cada cinco minutos. Mucho menos posible era que pasara un taxi. Es decir, podría ir unas cuadras más allá, donde era más transitado y de dónde el ruido de la ciudad venía como eco, pero no estaba realmente lejos de su casa, y la caminata le haría bien. Con suerte se le iría el efecto con el frescor y la luz blanca de la luna cayendo sobre él, y cuando estuviera con Harry sería capaz de mantener conversaciones normales. Su novio no era moralista, en lo absoluto (habían fumado juntos más de una vez), pero Louis no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo y avergonzado cada vez que lo descubría en ese estado.

            No quería pensar en eso ahora. El viento le acariciaba filoso las mejillas y la luna pintaba círculos blancos sobre los charcos, y vería a Harry en un momento. No tenía sentido arruinar todo haciéndose preguntas demasiado serias. Quizá bebía un poco de más, y quizá fumaba más seguido de lo que prometía, y _quizá_ debería haberle contado a Harry de esas veces que probó cocaína sin él (¿hasta cuantas veces puedes consumirla y decir que sigues probando?), pero estaba bien. Era feliz. Tenía Harry.

 

Unos minutos después, Louis ya había olvidado el mini-atisbo de crisis existencial y había parado sobre una cerca cementada a fumar un cigarro. Las cosas todavía se volvían tornasoladas, cuando parpadeaba, pero poco a poco el efecto se le estaba yendo. Cuando llegara a su casa y tomara un poco de agua, estaría mejor. Le dio una honda pitada al cigarro y hasta el humo parpadeó plateado frente a sus ojos.

Después de vuelta.

Un reflejo de luz colorida sobre el humo. De vuelta. Louis parpadeó. Se sentía _real_. No como ver algo y saber que está ahí, porque cuando estaba muy drogado —y lo estaba, esa noche—, eso también podía confundirse. No. Se sentía real como las cosquillas en la piel cuando Harry lo tocaba y su voz cuando le decía que lo amaba antes de dormir. Se sentía como se había sentido la primera vez que vio a Harry, intenso y verdadero. Se sentía seguro. Protegido, sí, pero también como si no hubiese posibilidad alguna de que estuviese equivocado.

Así que levantó la mirada, buscando la luz blanca. Sabía que no era un farol, o una linterna, o alguna luz de neón. Todas esas cosas eran finitas y huecas. No eran _reales_. Por eso fue que miró las estrellas. Sintió una agradable cosquilla en la panza, y ganas de reír, porque la Luna estaba tan bonita esa noche. Redonda y pálida y fresca como si estuviera hecha de nieve, como si Louis pudiera tocarla si estirara los dedos.

Lo hizo. Borracho y fumado y con un cigarro en la otra mano, Louis estiró la mano derecha en el aire y se puso en puntitas y por un segundo, un instante, estuvo seguro de que la había tocado y que se había sentido como algodón. Entonces, vio la luz otra vez. Diminuta al principio, pero indudablemente plateada. Y después cada vez más y más grande, como si se acercara a él rápidamente.

 _Ouch_. Louis se llevó la mano a la frente y se refregó justo ahí donde la luz lo había golpeado.

—Luz de mierda —dijo, sin preguntarse realmente porque una luz le podría haber dolido. Las luces no son concretas, no se suponen que las sientas.

Pero Louis siempre había tenido una habilidad extraña para sentir la luz de la luna, sobre todo cuando estaba llena, así que por un momento ni siquiera consideró que hubiese algo extraño. Dejó de refregarse con fuerza, y pudo sentir, al acariciarse la frente suavemente, que tenía una extraña marca. Entonces sí se sorprendió. Louis podía ser raro y podía estar drogado hasta la médula, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no podía dejarse marcas en la frente con el poder de su imaginación.

Mirando en el suelo, encontró un collar sobre un charco. No hubo luces plateadas, pero Louis sabía que era eso lo que le había golpeado. Algo en el dije se sentía como si hubiese tocado su cuerpo, como si le hubiese pertenecido, aunque hubiese sido por un instante, o por un siglo entero. Algo de ese pedazo de metal en el suelo se sentía _suyo_.

Se apresuró a tomarlo y el cigarro se apagó sobre el salpicado suelo. Cuando puso un dedo sobre el dije, el mundo entero se volvió blanco, y algo tembló violento dentro suyo, obligándolo a ceder. Cayó de rodillas sobre el charco, ambas palmas abiertas sobre el pavimento, sosteniéndolo. Le faltaba el aire, y el corazón le latía a mil.

Tenía los ojos abiertos pero todo lo que veía era un remolino de luz que le quemaba las retinas.

Una voz familiar retumbaba en sus oídos, pero no podía ponerle nombre. Era suave y dulzona como miel, y se sentía tibia navegando por su pecho. _Llegó la hora, despierta. Di las palabras y empieza a liberar tus memorias: por el poder del prisma lunar_.

Temblando y asustado, Louis se sentó en el suelo y apretó el dije entre sus manos con fuerza, esperando que eso callara la voz que no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. _Despierta_. El dije se sentía tibio y contrastaba con la noche fresca de Londres. Sin embargo, sosteniéndolo, Louis no podía evitar pensar en un paisaje lleno de nieve y hielo, gris y blanco, y la voz repitiéndose en su mente parecía la del mismo invierno. _Por el poder del prisma lunar._

Louis tragó saliva. Okay, si eso iba a hacer que esa mujer se calle.

—Por el poder del… —se detuvo, los labios le temblaban ansiosos y el corazón iba cada vez más rápido—: ¡por el poder del prisma lunar!

            Y, bueno. Louis estaba realmente drogado. Como, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había fumado y bebido. Quizá hasta había comido hongos y lo había olvidado. Porque nunca en su vida había pasado algo tan extraño y se había sentido tan real. Luces y colores y una sensación como de música, pero tibia, en la panza. La piel le vibraba llena de electricidad y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía diferente.

            Sus manos eran más delgadas, y sus pies eran más pequeños, y el dije que antes tenía en la mano había desaparecido. Sentía como si miles de años hubiesen pasado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que apenas había parpadeado. Era _raro_. Fue más raro todavía cuando se estaba acomodando para levantarse y notó que de golpe no llevaba pantalones.

            No sólo eso. Vestía una falda. Como, una _muy corta_. Del tipo que Harry usaba a veces cuando hacían roleplay. Despegó las manos del suelo como si pensara que si seguía tocando el mundo lo continuaría destruyendo. Como si, quizá, si se quedaba quieto y respiraba con calma, las cosas dejarían de suceder de un modo tan extraño y podría recordar qué había pasado y cómo había terminado vistiendo una falda en el medio de la calle.

            ¿Le habían puesto algo en la bebida?

La voz en su cabeza murmuró una última frase antes de apagarse del todo: _Encuentra a las otras. La princesa debe estar a salvo._ Luego una brisa acarició su cabello y la voz se desvaneció con ella.

Después de unos segundos, Louis decidió que no serviría de nada quedarse allí con los muslos húmedos y a la intemperie. Lo último que necesitaba era que algún paparazzi lo encuentre así, fumado hasta la médula y con una falda en el medio de la calle.

Buscó su celular para llamar a Harry. Necesitaba ayuda. Quizá tendría que lidiar con su mirada de decepción y con comentarios casuales sobre su consumo de drogas luego del incidente, pero era mejor a que le agarre otro de esos ataques en los que parpadeaba y de golpe había perdido sus pantalones. Pero entonces, claro... _Había perdido sus pantalones_. No tenía su celular.

Extrañamente, le llevó un buen rato descubrirlo. No notó ni que tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas —ni siquiera cuando los mechones rubios le caían sobre los hombros—, ni los guantes blancos, ni la tiara en su cabeza, mientras revolvía en los arbustos buscando rastros de su ropa. Reaccionó cuando, harto, dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo:

—Puta madre —Y la voz le salió aún más aguda que de costumbre. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido, y entonces… Todo lo demás.

            No tenía barba. Y okay, eso podía haber pasado en el mismo momento en que alguien había decidido cambiarle el vestuario. Pero su cara era distinta también. Era difícil explicar cómo lo sabía, pero es que se sentía más pequeña, más suave en los bordes. Su nariz era un poco más respingona y sus labios estaban un poco más hinchados, y pegajosos, como pintados. Subió lentamente explorando su rostro y descubrió la tiara. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el centro tibio, de vuelta todo tembló bajo suyo. El relámpago plateado cubrió todo, pero esta vez pudo quedarse en pie.

            Había visto una imagen, fugaz, pero clara. Había sido tan detallada en ese segundo, y ahora apenas podía retener las manos de un hombre sobre las suyas, y un par de ojos azules buscando su mirada. Todo lo demás era incierto, y lo poco que llegó a vislumbrar del claro de bosque detrás de ellos, se perdía un poco más cada vez que parpadeaba.

            Sintió entonces una tremenda tristeza. La certeza de que algo terrible había pasado. Que le habían arrebatado algo tan suyo como la carne y el aliento. Pensó en Harry y se llevó las manos al pecho. Notó el moño, y el broche, y las tetas, pero, ¿a quién le importa, verdad? Si Louis sentía de golpe que la persona a la que más amaba estaba en peligro.

            Empezó a correr, guiado por algo demasiado importante para tener nombre. Se tropezó un par de veces, porque llevaba tacos, y porque seguía jodidamente ebrio, en lo que sea que había consumido. A estas alturas estaba seguro de que debía haber consumido algo que no recordaba, porque era eso o se había transformado mágicamente en mujer, por algún motivo. Y, sí. Esa opción sonaba bastante descabellada.

La cuestión es que no era relevante. Lo importante en ese momento era rescatar a Harry. Sabía que estaba en el centro con sus amigos, porque Grimshaw y su clique básicamente se la pasaban en los mismos tres clubes todos los fines de semana. No sería difícil encontrarlos.

            Y sin embargo… Faltaban al menos quince cuadras, cuando se detuvo en seco en una esquina. Se giró hacia el oeste, y una corriente de viento fuerte lo hizo trastabillar hacia allí, silbándole en los oídos. Harry no estaba en esa dirección, _lo sabía_. Pero algo estaba empujándolo, algo que se sentía real, como se había sentido aquel día en los baños, cuando lo conoció. Una corazonada así no debe resistirse, Louis ya había aprendido eso.

            Corrió hasta la esquina siguiente hacia el oeste, y se encontró con un parque. Supo que había algo raro apenas puso un pie sobre el pasto. Se sacudió lentamente, acomodándose bajo sus pies. Era escalofriante; se sentía _consciente_.

            Mientras se adentraba en el parque, el frío de Londres empezó a sentirse cada vez más húmedo, más silencioso. A lo lejos, débil pero indudablemente, alguien hacía un ruido dolorido y grotesco. Entonces, algo brilló. El relámpago esta vez fue de color amarillo. Dorado, realmente, como el fulgor del oro. Los ojos azules que había visto un momento atrás, volvieron a aparecerse al parpadear.

            Louis apresuró el paso. No le importaba hacer ruido, sabía que su presencia había sido notada. El césped lo recibía esponjoso y suave cada vez que pisaba, amenazándolo con tragarlo si se quedaba quieto. La luz era más tenue ahora, pero seguía allí, detrás de los árboles. Al asomarse, vio algo demasiado horroroso para imaginarlo. El tipo de cosas que no puedes realmente inventar, porque nada dentro de ti es realmente _tan_ oscuro para crearlo.

            Una criatura violeta y azul, antropomorfa pero altísima, y tan delgada que podían vérsele las costillas. De su espalda sobresalían alas de plumaje azul y negro, que aleteaban inquietas mientras las serpientes en su cabeza se retorcían en el aire. Sus manos de tres dedos tenían gruesas y puntiagudas uñas —garras, realmente— y hacían un movimiento extraño en el aire como si estuviera tirando de algo. Frente a ese monstruo, un hombre de pie, con la cabeza echada atrás y la boca abierta. La luz que Louis había visto, salía de sus labios.

            Hubo un instante durante el cual Louis sintió miedo. La criatura era horrible y nada tenía sentido, el mundo había perdido la cohesión que lo hacía vivible. Pero entonces notó algo pesado en la punta de los pies, y al mirar abajo además de sus botas rojas, notó que el césped la había apretado. Seguía avanzando, en un movimiento nauseabundo que se parecía a tragar. Louis alejó el pie y el suelo tembló brevemente, protestando.

—Hm… Visitas —gruñó la monstruosa criatura, con una voz era oscura y gutural—. Lidiaré con eso luego.

            El hombre en frente del monstruo tembló, y la luz empezó a transformarse en un punto, que a medida que salía se enredaba sobre sí estirándose hasta formar una cuerda. Era dorada, y bonita. Tanto como el dije que Louis había tocado antes esa noche.

—¡Oh! De oro —murmuró la criatura—. ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! Mi adorada ama va a estar contenta, cuando lo sepa...

            Después, chasqueó los dedos y un rolete apareció en el aire. Empezó a enredar sobre él el hilo de luz que salía del hombre y éste caía cada vez más pesado sobre sí, incapaz de sostenerse de pie. Louis no sabía qué estaba pasando, y no sabía qué podía hacer para detenerlo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

—¡Detente! —dijo, chillón y femenino—. ¡No permitiré que sigas lastimando a ese hombre!

—Estúpida humana… No deberías haberte inmiscuido en mi bosque —rio el monstruo en respuesta—, apuesto a que creíste que tendrías escapatoria.

Mientras hablaba, seguía extrayendo luz dorada del hombre, pero ésta se volvía cada vez más tenue, y Louis sabía que se estaba agotando. Sabía, sobre todo, que eso no podía significar nada bueno. No para él, al menos.

Tomó lo primero que encontró, una pesada roca que yacía entre los yuyos. Ignoró la caricia molesta del pasto que intentaba tomarla, y con todas sus fuerzas se la lanzó. Golpeó a la criatura justo en la cabeza.

Cuando se giró, Louis tuvo que tragar saliva para no gritar. Tenía unos enormes ojos negros sin párpado, y la expresión más escalofriante que había visto en su vida. Entonces, cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se despegaron. Unas palabras dejaron su boca.

—El mismo cabello… —dijo y  la cuerda dorada tembló en el aire.

            El hombre abrió los ojos, y eran azules. Azules y profundos, como un océano en el que Louis hubiese navegado cientos de veces, como si los conociera de memoria. El rostro de la criatura se relajó en una mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa.

—Atrápenla —masculló.

            El pasto, los yuyos, las ramas de los árboles, empezaron a buscarlo. Louis pudo patear los primeros intentos del pasto de enredarse en sus pies, pero no tenía realmente a donde ir. Cada lugar en qué pisaba, la esperaba con un nuevo revoltijo de  verde mohoso queriendo chuparle las piernas, y pronto se vio acorralado contra un árbol que lo enredó con sus filosas ramas.

—El mismo cabello largo, el mismo peinado ridículo —susurró la criatura mientras se acercaba a ella.

El rolete seguía suspendido en el aire, unos metros más allá, y un intermitente fulgor lo conectaba con la boca todavía abierta del hombre de rodillas.  Louis no dejaba de mirarlo porque lo invadía una preocupación angustiante, y porque mirar al monstruo frente a él le daba nauseas.

Los ojos sin fondo se le interpusieron súbitamente. La criatura le tomó el rostro clavándole las garras en las mejillas, para impedirle que mirase a otro lado.

—Los mismos ojos desafiantes… El mismo azul… —susurró escupiendo aliento mohoso sobre su boca—. Me pregunto… —Sonrió y finalmente volvió unos pasos atrás— ¡Mi Ama va a estar contenta!, eso les enseñará a esas odiosas moscas…

            Se giró de vuelta hacia el hombre en el suelo, y Louis lo vio impotente como si de un ángel de la muerte se tratara. Las ramas lo aprisionaban tan fuertemente que sintió que estaba a punto de sangrar. Le faltaba el aire y le dolían las costillas.

El monstruo tomó el rolete con un dramático movimiento, y la luz dorada se apagó de golpe. Cuando Louis cerró los ojos, la mirada azul del hombre apareció de vuelta en su recuerdo y volvió aquella inmensa tristeza. Aquella impotencia.

Aquella ridícula pero certera sensación de que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba en peligro.


	2. Acto 2: Sailor Mercury

## ☿

 

Era sábado a la noche y Zayn estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero de su lujoso departamento, leyendo. Solo. Perrie estaba en Los Ángeles, con las chicas, preparando un single para una campaña de… algo. Zayn no había prestado mucha atención. No era desinterés (o sí, pero no pretendía serlo), sino algo así como defensa propia.

Cuando había renunciado a One Direction, no había pensado que su vida se convertiría tan rápidamente en esa fantasía del ermitaño que todos los que lo conocían temían. Había intentado trabajar en el estudio con Shahid y sacar, con suerte, un álbum apenas las cosas con One Direction™ estuvieran resueltas. Pero los fans perdieron la cabeza, y la prensa se puso en su contra y Shahid resultó ser un idiota, y Zayn no había querido eso. Quería la música, sí, hasta admitiría que le gustaba un poco la industria, pero no necesitaba que cada una de sus acciones y decisiones fueran inspeccionadas de ese modo. Ya tendría tiempo para un álbum en unos años, quizá cuando todos hubieran olvidado que One Direction había siquiera existido. Podía esperar.

Se dio por vencido con el libro cuando notó que iba por mitad de capítulo y no recordaba a ninguno de los personajes. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa del café (donde estaba hacía semanas), antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Los reflectores pálidos —idea de su novia— alumbraban el teléfono de línea sobre la pared. Una luz roja titilaba, y Zayn estaba demasiado aburrido como para ignorar el mensaje como venía haciendo desde hacía horas.

Era su madre. Cariño, decía, Llamaba para ver cómo estabas. Tus hermanas me dijeron que estabas ocupado, y no quise molestar a tu productor, pero llamé a tu celular y… Silencio, unos segundos. Puedo hablar con la compañía por ti, si quieres. No puede que con el plan que pagues te brinden ese servicio… De todas formas, sólo quería saber de ti. No hemos hablando en… meses. Más silencio. Zayn sintió algo denso y frío bajar por su garganta. Sí… Meses, bebé. Sólo llámame, ¿sí? Puedo ir si tú no quieres venir a casa.

Luego, el electrónico piiiip y la cocina volvió al habitual y frío ruido de la heladera y nada más. Zayn sacó una botella de coca y volvió a la sala.

Cuando había comprado ese departamento en Londres, muchas cosas le habían gustado de él. La primera, era la entrada individual por ascensor, para no tener que cruzarse con vecinos salvo en el lobby. La segunda, era el ancho alféizar junto a la ventana que daba a una de las vistas más bonitas del Támesis que Zayn había visto jamás. Cuando Perrie estaba en casa, solía haber almohadones, y velas en él. Ahora, el alféizar estaba desnudo y la cortina pesada colgaba hasta el suelo.

Zayn se sentó allí con la botella de coca, el atado de cigarrillos y el celular. Dejó caer la cortina, y se sintió de golpe como en la habitación más pequeña del mundo, y al mismo tiempo más libre que nunca. Abrió la ventana, encendió un cigarro y prendió el celular.

Empezó a vibrar inmediatamente, apenas la luz de la pantalla se encendió. Tenía mensajes de básicamente todas las personas que conocía (casi todas, mejor dicho), pero Zayn apenas se sintió apenado cuando el típico ringtone de su mamá había sonado. Era una canción de cuna que estaba entre los predeterminados del celular, y apenas Zayn se había comprado el aparato, su mamá lo había obligado a sacarse una foto con ella para enlazar al contacto, y había elegido el ringtone que parecía más maternal. Para cuando me extrañes, había dicho, y había funcionado, por meses. Zayn salía del escenario, checaba el celular, y sonreía al oír el ringtone de su mamá. Ahora, en cambio, sentía un nudo de culpa y más ganas que nunca de apagar el aparato de vuelta.

Para cuando había terminado el cigarro, el aparato llevaba algunos segundos quieto y con la luz tenue desvaneciéndose de a poco de la pantalla. Tiró la colilla por la ventana, abrió la botella de coca, y tomó el aparato.

Ignoró los mensajes de sus amigos, leyó rápidamente los de Perrie (aunque ya había hablado con ella por Skype más temprano ese día, así que no era nada nuevo), y se apresuró a los de su mamá. Era básicamente lo mismo que le había dicho al teléfono, que lo extrañaba y que quería hablar con él.

“Tuve el día más largo de todos, lo siento por no llamarte antes”, tipió. Meditó un rato antes de decidir cómo continuar. Es decir, sabía que lo correcto era escribir que la llamaría mañana, pero, ¿podría? ¿Cuántas veces le había escrito eso sólo para tener el celular apagado todo el día, preocupándola el doble? ¿Podría inventar alguna excusa para no llamarla pronto tampoco, que no terminara en su mamá preocupada? Sobre todo, ¿por qué no quería hablar con ella? ¿Por qué no quería hablar con nadie?

Dejó el celular a un lado, y miró por la ventana. El río reflejaba luces que eran probablemente las de la ciudad, pero él hizo de cuenta que eran las estrellas, y pensó en eso. En la inmensidad del universo, en la teoría del big bang, y en cualquier idea sensacional que acallara ese susurro detrás de su oído. Ese gusto amargo en la boca que se sentía tan parecido al fracaso y el arrepentimiento.

Entonces, lo notó. Una luz en el río demasiado azul y demasiado inquieta para ser un reflejo. Se movía como en círculos, como empujada por la corriente. Estaba cerca de la costa y no muy lejos de allí, y Zayn sintió… Sintió que era mejor ocuparse de eso, que era, de algún modo, más urgente que responder los cuarenta mensajes de su mamá. Que quizá, cuando descubriera qué demonios era esa luz a unos metros, tendría más respuestas.

Dejó el celular en el alféizar, junto a la botella de coca cola, pero tomó los cigarros y los puso en la campera de cuero que colgaba de una silla. Era primavera, pero estaba fresco después de un largo día de viento y lluvia. A la mierda con Inglaterra, debería haber ido a Los Ángeles con Perrie. Al menos allí tendría la diferencia horaria como excusa para su mamá.

En el ascensor se miró al espejo. Tenía ojeras —lógicamente, eran las tres de la mañana y no dormía desde la noche anterior— y el pelo necesitaba un corte que le diera forma. Desde que se había afeitado después de irse de One Direction, y de los pocos eventos a los que asintió antes de decidir dar un paso al costado de la escena definitivamente (al menos hasta que todo se acomodara) no había vuelto a ir a un estilista. También, tenía la barba hecha un desastre.

Cruzó los dedos para que no hubiese paparazzis, aunque no debería haberlos. En teoría, nadie sabía que se había mudado allí. Era por eso que había dejado la mitad de sus muebles y sus cosas en la otra casa sin quejarse de más. Las puertas se abrieron y Zayn salió casi disparado del edificio, con el cuello de la campera levantado y la mirada gacha. Saludó de refilón al de seguridad y bajó los escalones a los brincos, apresurando el paso durante esas dos cuadras que lo separaban del río.

Si estaba sintiéndose raro cuando el frío de la noche lo golpeó, o si dudó por un segundo el porqué de lo que estaba haciendo (salir de la casa en mitad de la noche, a buscar algo que había visto desde el piso 22 en el río), cuando estuvo a apenas unas decenas de metros, no pudo estar más seguro. La calle estaba desierta, y el viento silbaba entre los árboles pero se oía lejano, y el río ronroneaba por debajo de un misterioso resplandor azul.

La luz empezó a apagarse lentamente, así que Zayn trotó los pocos metros que le faltaban. Cuando llegó al barandal, tuvo que ponerse en puntitas para ver qué era lo que antes emitía el resplandor. Enredado en una piedra había algo metálico, que reflejaba la luna. No podía ser eso, no era posible que algo tan pequeño y tan corriente reflejara la luz de un modo tan… Luminoso. Y azul.

Pero de algún modo lo supo. Era como un zumbido, algo inquieto que lo tocaba, que le entibiaba el pecho. Tragó saliva y saltó por encima del barandal, tomándose fuerte para bajar con cuidado por las rocas. Se mojó un poco las zapatillas al tocar el agua, pero no le importó demasiado en ese momento.

Se puso en cuclillas, sosteniéndose de unas rocas, con cuidado, hasta alcanzar lo que, ahora, parecía un dije, pero cuando lo tocó…  Fue absorbido, tan raro como suena. Se sintió como si hubiese caído en el agua y el frío le hubiese espabilado de golpe, dejándolo con el aliento tembloroso y renovada energía. Se sentía diferente, aunque estaba en el mismo lugar, y aunque nada había pasado desde que tocó el dije.

Eso pensó, de todas formas. La verdad es que el dije había desaparecido, y  que sus manos eran más pequeñas, y que de golpe en vez de zapatillas tenía tacos, y que el viento del río le acariciaba las piernas desnudas y que Zayn estaba 99% seguro de que de alguna manera su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente.

Lo confirmó al acercarse al agua y mirarse en el reflejo. Zayn estaba acostumbrado a mirarse en el espejo y no reconocerse últimamente. Ver las ojeras y recordarse sonriendo, con brillo en los ojos, y pensar: “no puede ser, no puede tratarse de la misma persona”, pero esto era diferente.

Un par de ojos buscaron su mirada con la misma expresión que sabía que él tenía, confundida y asustada, pero ese definitivamente no era él. Esa, realmente, porque en el agua quien lo miraba confundida no era un tipo, sino una mujer. Bonita, parecida a él, aunque sus mejillas eran más redondos y sus ojos azules y claros. El cabello era negro, pero más largo (aunque todavía sin llegar a los hombros) y se veía azul donde la luz de la luna lo iluminaba.

Se llevó la mano a la boca; pellizcó sus labios rosados al verlos tan quietos, y sintió una cosquilla suave, como si su lengua estuviera preparando palabras para decir porque había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo. Es decir, había hablado con Perrie temprano esa tarde, pero después había estado encerrado y en silencio hasta la noche, y aún así… Lo que sentía en los labios era una voz asomarse que había estado escondida por siglos. Podría jurarlo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que ocurra, porque desde que había tocado aquel dije sabía que ya no estaba en control. Sobre todo, sabía que, fuera lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, era urgente, no podía ponerse a preguntarse cosas justo entonces.

Fue sólo una la palabra que dejó sus labios.

—Princesa.

Nada más que eso. Zayn no sabía quién era la princesa ni por qué debía buscarla, pero se puso de pie y con una agilidad demasiado exagerada para ser humana, cruzó el puente. Mientras el húmedo viento le bailaba entre los cabellos, y las luces de los autos y los ruidos de sus motores hacían luminosa música en las calles, Zayn suspiró y dejó que esa sensación lo envolviera, lo encendiera de vuelta.

Estaba confundido, completamente desorientado y, si debía ser sincero, un poco asustado. Algo le había pasado a su cuerpo, algo que lo había transformado  y le había inyectado una energía que era tan azul y tan mágica como la luz que emanaba del dije. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía ansioso era esa palabra que salió de su boca, esa nostalgia y esa tristeza, como si todo este tiempo hubiese habido en él otra persona demasiado cansada y demasiado angustiada como para despertar.

Pero ahora estaba allí, con él. En él. Y Zayn sabía que no tenía realmente sentido intentar cuestionar ese instinto, porque por primera vez en meses se sentía bien. Sentía que tenía un propósito, una misión; sentía las cosquillas de la adrenalina como cuando iba a subir al escenario, y quizá la última vez había terminado mal. Quizá One Direction había terminado mal. Pero esto era distinto, esto era necesario.

Se paró en lo más alto de las vigas del puente, y sin saber bien por qué, tocó un botón oculto detrás de su oreja. Al hacerlo, un lente se materializó frente a sus ojos y en la diminuta pantalla números y siglas que él no entendía del todo, pero que apuntaban en una única dirección. Soltó el botón y el lente desapareció, pero al mirar pudo notar una tenue y dorada luz asomándose entre las copas de un árbol.

—Es él —dijo, sin saber qué significaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar. Alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

 

La luz se apagó súbitamente justo cuando Zayn estaba entrando al parque. Era probablemente la tupidez de los árboles, o la espesa niebla que le impedía verla, y definitivamente no tenía que prestarle atención a esa fea sensación en su pecho. Pero Zayn lo hizo, porque su instinto se lo decía, y era en lo único en lo que podía confiar en una noche tan extraña. Pensó en la sensación, en la tristeza, en la impotencia, y sintió ganas de llorar al recordar esa sensación tibia cuando tocó el dije, ese algo que lo envolvió que se sintió lejano y al mismo tiempo familiar.

Corrió entre los árboles, buscando respuestas, y entonces lo vio. Una niña vestida de un modo igual de ridículo que él, y un horrible monstruo como una medusa, que le tomaba el rostro con una mano y en la otra sostenía algo todavía vivo, aunque débil. Era la luz que Zayn había visto a través de sus extraños lentes, era lo que lo había llevado allí.

—Ahora es tu turno, pero, ¡no temas! —dijo el monstruo y se alejó unos pasos. Sonreía de un modo grotesco, mostrando sus dientes filosos como colmillos todos—. Si eres quien creo que eres, ya has pasado por esto.

El monstruo chasqueó los dedos y un objeto diminuto de metal apareción en el aire. Zayn lo vio por un segundo antes de que la criatura volviera a tomarlo en su mano.

—¡Muéstrame… —exclamó levantándolo bien alto,  y fue mientras lo bajaba, que Zayn notó que dejaba un rastro negro en el aire, y supo que debía proteger a esa chica de lo que fuera que estaba a punto de suceder—, tu Des…

—¡Burbujas de Mercurio! —gritó Zayn acompañado por un movimiento de sus manos.

No supo cómo conocía las palabras, ni siquiera se preguntó por qué aparecieron una multitud de gigantes burbujas en aire para pronto convertirse en una espesa niebla. Sólo reaccionó, al saber que había confundido al enemigo para desatar a la chica del árbol y ayudarla a huir. No estaba a salvo allí.

Estaban escabulléndose entre los árboles cuando la chica se detuvo. Se tomaba el cuello, donde las ramas la habían apretado fuerte y el pecho se movía agitadamente siguiendo su respiración. Debajo de ellas el pasto todavía intentaba perezosamente agarrarse de sus botas, pero parecía desorientado, indeciso.

—No podemos... irnos —balbuceó la chica.

Zayn frunció el ceño. No era muchas veces el más sensato de todos, pero no era necesario ser un genio para saber que no debía quedarse en un lugar donde hay suelta una asquerosa medusa. Podía vivir con haberse convertido mágicamente en mujer, y hasta con conocer un truco para fabricar jodidas burbujas, pero no iba a morir devorado por serpientes, muchas gracias.  

La chica tragó saliva y continuó hablando:

—Hay que salvar… lo.

—¿A quien?

—El chico… —Carraspeó y al levantar la mirada, Zayn notó que la humedad de sus ojos no era producto de la asfixia sino verdaderas lágrimas—, ella tomó algo de su cuerpo… Algo dorado —La luz. La luz que lo llevó al bosque y la luz en la mano del monstruo—. Algo que necesitaba para vivir.

Suspiró, resignado. Esto era karma por todas esas  veces que le había pedido a su madre que lo deje tener una boa de mascota, estaba seguro.

—Tú estás lastimada, yo iré —sentenció.

No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando la otra chica la tomó por la muñeca. La miró, y se encontró con algo desafiante debajo de las lágrimas en su mirada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer sola, darle un baño de burbujas? —Podría ser bastante atemorizante si no fuera porque era en verdad ridículamente adorable con sus cabellos rubios y su estatura diminuta.

—¿No estabas tosiendo hace como medio segundo? —protestó—. No puedes ni respirar, no quiero haberte salvado para que luego te atrapen de vuelta, además tengo esto: —Tocó el botón detrás de su oreja otra vez—. Lo que sea que…

Los símbolos y las letras eran todavía indescifrables, pero lo inquietante era que a través de los dibujos del cristal podía ver que debajo de cada árbol, cada arbusto, las raíces se entrecruzaban unas entre otras uniéndose bajo la tierra en una especie de canales. Siguió el rastro sin soltar el botón, buscando algo, quizá el origen de aquella extraña vegetación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No pierdas tiempo… —lo llamó la otra chica—, tenemos que aprovechar la niebla para atacar mientras no nos ve.

Zayn prestó atención a los dibujos, las raíces se movían como suaves olas bajo la tierra, acercándose hacia ellas.

—Quédate quieta.

—¡No voy a quedarme quieto! —protestó la chica y dio un ruidoso pisotón en el suelo—, ese chico podría estar muerto y a tí no te importa absoluta…

—¡Quédate quieta! —Esta vez logró convencerla. Las olas se movían cada vez más rápido, iban hasta los pies de la chica, la rodeaban y volvían. Zayn la tomó por la muñeca y se acercó a murmurarle sin separar los pies del piso—: Las plantas, aquí... Le comunican al monstruo donde estamos.

—¿Qué?

—Es un proceso lento, no es como el del ser humano, pero es algo así como un sistema nervioso. Esta cosa entera, este parque, es como un…

—Cerebro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Como un organismo —explicó

—Oh. Okay. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, buscamos el “cerebro” y lo destruimos, y luego sólo nos queda lidiar con cabeza-de-reptil.

La chica alejó la cabeza de sus susurros y rodó los ojos.

—Guau, impresionante. Y mientras tanto el chico muere.

—¡Hey! Estoy proponiendo un plan que es por lo menos razonable. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Ir de vuelta a que te asfixie hasta matarte o te haga lo que sea que iba a hacerte.

—Mi plan es hacer algo. ¡No hay tiempo para esto!

Zayn iba a decirle que era irresponsable y honestamente suicida, pero la chica simplemente empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el centro del parque. Volvió a ponerse el cristal para ver la reacción de la vegetación: al menos ahora que no corría le llevaba más tiempo a las raíces comunicar dónde estaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizá no quedarse quietos era de hecho mejor plan.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirla, aunque sin dejar por un momento de observar el comportamiento bajo la tierra. Curiosamente, el camino de las raíces y de ellos era el mismo.

La niebla ya se había disipado cuando llegaron al claro. El monstruo estaba parado, haciendo bailar la luz dorada entre sus manos y mirando pensativo el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Probablemente se trataba del hombre que mencionaba la otra chica, aunque Zayn no lo había notado al llegar.

La chica de cabello rubio se adelantó entre los árboles.

—Has vuelto —masculló el monstruo y se giró lentamente—, estaba preguntándome si debía irme o esperarte.

—¡Por supuesto que volví! Quiero ver si puedes pelear conmigo sin inmovilizarme primero.

El monstruo hizo otra vez esa mueca que parecía una sonrisa pero era nauseabunda y tenebrosa. Zayn sudaba de miedo cada vez que la veía, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo sentía renovada valentía, porque recordaba que ese monstruo quería dañar a esa chica demasiado inocente para merecerlo.

—Verás, mi ama me felicitará lo suficiente por llevarle esto —dijo y mostró el objeto luminoso en el aire—, pero si le llevara el tuyo también, sería la favorita.

—Sí, bueno… ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

La criatura volvió a hundir la luz entre sus garras. Al abrir las alas la piel de sus hombros y costados se levantó también en forma de escamas, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían repentinamente y las serpientes silbaban histéricas en su cabeza. Parecía ahora diez veces más terrorífica y peligrosa, y eso era decir mucho.

—Precisamente.

Zayn estaba admirado del porte de la joven, que, tan pequeña, le hacía frente, pero eso no duró mucho: cuando la criatura se elevó en el aire y voló contra ella, con las garras abiertas para agarrarla del cuello, la rubia empezó a correr gritando por ayuda. Honestamente, había sido un terrible plan.

Se escondió detrás de unos árboles antes de volver a colocarse las gafas. Miró el suelo, siguió las raíces, que, como pensaba, guiaban a un único lugar. Lo sorprendente era que a lo que guiaban era precisamente a la criatura, lo cual tiraba por la borda todo el asunto de las raíces en sí. Era más bien como si se tratara de energía que se comunicaba a través de ellas con todos los árboles y plantas del lugar, pero ¿cómo?

Requirió de un chillón grito de la rubia para que prestara atención a donde correspondía. Con las gafas todavía puestas, pudo ver un ridículamente alto y creciente número señalando  a las serpientes.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pueden ser los talones como Aquiles? —dijo para nadie en especial. En fin.

Tomó una roca, y se la lanzó  lo más fuerte que pudo a la cabeza. El monstruo se giró con sus ojos profundamente negros y Zayn casi se tropieza al dar un paso atrás.

—¡Tú otra vez! —bramó iracunda—, ¿Quién demonios eres?

—¡S-soy una sailor scout! —respondió sin dudar. Había aprendido a confiar en esa vocecita que se le adelantaba en la lengua.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo también! —dijo la rubia que había logrado escabullirse y ahora se acomodaba junto a ella—: ¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy sailor moon!

—¡Y yo sailor Mercury! —agregó Zayn, y luego, tan coordinado como si lo hubiesen ensayado, ambos—: ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

—Me encantaría verlas intentar.

Entonces, detrás de ellas, los árboles se retorcieron antes de abalanzarse contra ellas, con las ramas unidas sobre sí formando filosas dagas. Zayn no necesitó de sus lentes para reaccionar: tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y empezó a correr, esquivando como podía los sucesivos ataques.

—¡Escucha! —dijo, intentando no gritar, y no ser asesinado por un jodido parque—. ¡Voy a llenar todo de niebla! Tú tienes que destruir las serpientes.

—¡¿Y cómo hago eso?!

—¡No lo sé! —Sintieron la ráfaga de viento violenta de una rama que casi les atraviesa la cabeza—, ¡Pero sé que puedes! No hay tiempo —La empujó al suelo para evitar un último ataque de las plantas, dio un brinco hacia atrás, y por segunda vez en la noche exclamó—: ¡Burbujas de mercurio!

Por un segundo, mientras la niebla crecía desde el suelo y perdía de vista a la chica, temió haber cometido un error. Que las ramas lograran encontrarla de todas formas y que no hubiese nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Entonces parpadeo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver con claridad todo: la niebla estaba allí, espesa, blanca, pero podía ver al monstruo, las ramas, y a Sailor Moon poniéndose de pie sigilosa, antes de gritar:

—¡Tiara lunar! ¡Acción! —y lanzarle la tiara de su cabeza, que en el aire se volvió luminosa y veloz, y que fue capaz de rebanarle el cuello a la medusa.

Aún si no hubiese podido ver nada, hubiese sabido que todo había acabado, porque la vegetación espesa desapareció, dejando sólo un par de árboles y plantas características del parque en el que realmente estaban. La niebla se disipó inmediatamente después.

Zayn se acercó a Sailor Moon y caminaron con ella hasta el monstruo. Su cuerpo empezaba  desvanecerse, emanando un humo oscuro y pegajoso, pero la rubia no prestó atención a eso, ni a la expresión grotesca en la cabeza de ojos abiertos y quietos unos metros más allá. Abrió sus palmas y extrajo aquella luz que las había encontrado esa noche.

La sostuvo  fuertemente contra su pecho antes de  ponerse de pie y trotar los metros que la separaban del cuerpo del tipo. Zayn se quedó mirando a medusa hasta que esta se evaporó del todo, y luego fue a acompañar a la chica.

Sailor Moon estaba  arrodillada junto al cuerpo y le dejaba caer lentamente la luz en la boca como si de agua se trataba. Sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, pues el tipo en cuestión respiraba, aunque débilmente. Zayn observó el fulgor  y notó que era más bien un hilo de luz  enredado sobre sí, y que se hacía más brillante justo antes de entrar en su boca.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, aunque era obvio que debía hacerlo, porque nadie se sacrifica contra un enorme monstruo dos veces si no es por alguien querido. Y sin embargo…

—No realmente… Siento como si lo conociera, pero no recuerdo nada —Mientras la luz seguía cayendo sobre su boca lentamente, se giró y miró a Zayn, y dijo—, como a tí, siento como si te conociera de hace años.

Zayn observó sus ojos azules, su expresión a la vez orgullosa y confundida, y tuvo que darle la razón. Asintió.

—Hoy… Hoy  hice cosas que no recordaba que sabía hacer —explicó, e hizo un gesto con las manos mostrando su cuerpo, su traje, sus botas—: esto, esto es nuevo para mí.

—Es nuevo para mí también —aclaró Sailor Moon.

—Pero cuando estábamos ahí, y aunque no te había visto nunca, estaba segura de que podía confiar en tí.

Sailor Moon sonrió y Zayn sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarla. Un sentimiento en el pecho que era la más honda admiración y el vacío más violento y que Zayn había sentido apenas un par de veces en su vida, cuando gente que quería murió, o cuando… Pero nunca así, nunca tan melancólico.

El último tramo de luz cayó y el tipo respiró hondo. El color había vuelto a su piel, y la expresión en su rostro se había suavizado notablemente. La rubia se dejó caer sobre su pecho y suspiró también, con la sonrisa más ancha y bonita de todas.

Zayn lo sintió entonces. El calor en el pecho, como una advertencia: el traje iba a desvanecerse. Lo supo porque el calor se sintió como se había sentido la luz junto al río, como la voz que le brotaba de la garganta a veces.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos —dijo.

Sailor Moon asintió y se puso de pie. Tenía ganas de quedarse, Zayn podía verlo, pero probablemente ella también sentía lo mismo que él.

—Estará bien —le prometió y le tomó la muñeca tironeando suavemente—, acabamos con esa criatura, él está a salvo.

—Sí… —concedió y se dejó llevar, primero caminando y luego las dos corriendo por las calles tomadas de la mano.

Zayn no quería dejarla ir, pero temía que al volver sobre sí ella lo reconociera y… Era complicado. Podía manejar ser Sailor Mercury, aunque no sabía todavía bien todo lo que eso implicaba, pero no podía manejar que otros supieran que lo era. Que Zayn Malik, ex-One Direction, ermitaño profesional, era además una mujer que combatía medusas, en minifalda y botas de tacón.

—Debo irme.

Sailor Moon asintió.

—Yo también. Ojalá nos veamos otra vez.

—Ojalá que no —bromeó—, si eso quiere decir que otra vez un monstruo horrible intentará matarnos.

La rubia rió y su risa sonó tan bonita que Zayn consideró quedarse con ella. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Esa nostalgia... ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

—Pero si hay otro monstruo horrible… —admitió—, estaré ahí.

Vio los gestos inquietos, la boca buscando las palabras que obviamente no podía encontrar. La vio también encogerse de hombros y acercarse, y pudo prevenir el abrazo, pero nunca imaginó que se sentiría así. Que le daría tantas ganas de llorar.

Cerró los ojos y en su mente vio un palacio pálido y silencioso, vio la sangre corriendo por la calle, vio un vestido blanco embarrado en sangre; y tuvo que abrirlos porque iba a llorar, porque no podría dejarla ir.

Sailor Moon se alejó. Tenía los ojos llorosos también.

—¡Adios! —le dijo, todavía sonriendo igual de bonito que antes.

Zayn le sonrió también.

—Adios… ¡Cuídate!

 

Cuando llegó a su casa eran las seis de la mañana y Zayn era Zayn. No había rastros ni del traje, ni de las botas, ni de la tiara, pero el dije que había visto en el agua colgaba ahora de su cuello y él creía que era mejor dejarlo allí. Todavía no tenía ganas de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, porque por el momento no podía hacer más que repetir esas imágenes en su mente y…

Al ver que no tenía más gaseosa en la heladera, recordó que la había dejado en el alféizar la noche anterior y resopló entre risas porque parecía imposible que tanto hubiese sucedido en sólo una noche. Corrió la cortina, y vio el sol iluminando pálidamente los edificios, y se sintió muy afortunado de poder siquiera ver ese paisaje.

El celular vibró una sola vez, con un mensaje de texto.

Era Perrie, dándole los buenos días, pero podía esperar. En ese momento, realmente debía llamar a su mamá. No es que pudiera contarle absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido —sobre todo porque considerando su encierro y demás, todos asumirían que estaba loco—, pero quería oírla, compartir de alguna manera ese amanecer con ella.

Algo le decía que podía ser uno de los últimos.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un poquito más largo que el anterior y honestamente estoy sorprendida de que las partes de "acción" lleven tanto tiempo! Pensé que iba a ser lo más fácil y rápido de escribir y me puso el martes a la noche y recién hoy lo termino. Así que mi idea de actualizar una vez por semana suena cada vez más imposible, pero voy a intentar con todo mi corazón hacerlo cada dos semanas. ¿Quizá los domingos?
> 
> En fin. ¡Espero que les guste! La siguiente Sailor Scout es Marte, y si me costó combinar las personalidades de Louis/Sailor Moon y Zayn/Mercury ni se imaginan lo que me va a costar la que sigue :p Pero deséenme suerte cuac

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... Espero que haya sido un decente primer capítulo. ¿Creen que lo vayan a seguir leyendo? ¿Qué pensaron hasta ahora? Muero de amor y agradecimiento si dejan un comentario ;)


End file.
